Siblings
by ShinyCDiver
Summary: Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy are all taking a vacation away from Jump City, leaving Cyborg and Raven to watch the Tower in their absence. Knowing that Raven has no home to return to, Cyborg suggests that the two of them pretend to be siblings. Raven agrees, but has she misunderstood something?
1. Chapter 1

**I started watching (or re-watching) the original animated Teen Titans and was inspired to write this.**

 **Cyborg and Raven isn't a pairing I've seen floating around, so I'm not going to pair them up romantically. However, I thought they would make a nice picture as siblings (sort of). They may seem out of character, but this is my first time writing Teen Titans fanfiction, so please bear with me. That said, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Cyborg watched as three of the other Titans bustled around the common room, collecting all of the things they needed for a vacation. Beast Boy walked over to him. "Dude, you sure you don't wanna go home or something?"

"Nah. I mean, it's not like I'll be here alone. Raven's staying too." Cyborg said. "You done packing?"

"Pretty much. How 'bout one last game before I go?" Beast Boy challenged, grinning.

"Oh, you're on!" Cyborg led the run towards the huge TV, Beast Boy at his heels.

"Hang on!" Robing shouted, stopping both teens in their tracks. "We're going soon, Beast Boy. Let's not waste time."

"Fine…" Beast Boy walked back to Robin and Starfire, a sulky expression on his face. Cyborg watched his friend go, not arguing with Robin's command. Raven appeared at Cyborg's side; perhaps she had sensed the imminent departure of their team.

Robin surveyed his luggage, then turned to face Cyborg and Raven. "We'll be back soon, so take care of things while we're gone. All right?"

"You can count on us." Cyborg reassured him. Raven nodded in silent agreement.

"Okay, see you in two weeks."

"See ya!"

"Good-bye, my friends!"

Cyborg waved as the three teenagers left, only stopping once the doors had slid shut behind them. He turned to regard Raven. "What do you want to do now?"

"I'm going to catch up on my reading. You can do whatever you want." With that, Raven walked off towards the hall that would leave to her room.

"O-Okay! See you at dinner!" The hallway doors slid shut without a response from Raven. Cyborg sighed and settled down on the couch to watch some television.

* * *

Cyborg paid the pizza delivery boy, wondering as he did so how the delivery boy even made it across to the Tower from the main city. He carried the two boxes back up to the common room and set them down on the table. "Raven!" He called out, hoping that the girl was listening, wherever in the Tower she was. "Pizza's here!"

He opened the first box, licking his lips as he beheld the all-meat pizza. He could finally enjoy the meaty goodness from the comfort of the Tower now that Beast Boy was not around. He knew Raven wouldn't begrudge him for eating without her, and dug into the pizza. As he chewed, he thought about the next two weeks. He was alone with Raven, who was already difficult to deal with when there were other people around. He could have gone home too, but then Raven would be all alone in the Tower and he knew that she would not do well alone, if Starfire's vision of the future had taught them anything.

The hall doors slid open and Raven walked in, carrying a thick book. "…you ordered pizza by yourself?"

"I knocked on your door but you didn't answer." Cyborg responded, shrugging.

Raven didn't respond as she walked over and opened the other box. "Half-meat explosion, half-plain cheese?"

"Didn't know what you wanted." Cyborg said, defending his pizza choices.

Raven sat down and opened her book, lifting a slice of cheese pizza with her powers. She took a bite, continuing to read.

Cyborg regarded his teammate as he continued to shovel the meaty, greasy pizza into his face. He felt a little bad for her; Raven had no home or family to go to. He made up his mind, but he still need to propose the idea to Raven. "So, uh, Raven."

"Yes?"

"I know this might sound weird, but…do you want to try and pretend we're a family?" Raven did not need to show her emotions on her face for Cyborg to see that she failed to understand his request. "It's not anything weird or whatever, but maybe we can pretend to be…brother and sister?"

* * *

R

Raven stared at Cyborg, so dumbfounded by the strangeness of the question that she had completely forgotten about both her book and the slice of pizza she was holding with her powers. She really couldn't understand why Cyborg would even bring it up unless… _What if he is upset about Beast Boy being gone?_ She knew that the two teens were practically inseparable normally. Maybe if she acted like Beast Boy, that would make Cyborg more comfortable. _It'll only be for two weeks._

* * *

"Okay."

"I know it sounds super weird but- wait, you're okay with that?" Cyborg stared at Raven.

"Yes, I am." Raven returned her attention to her book, clearly indicating that the conversation was over.

That was easier than he'd expected. Though, he still had no idea what else to talk about as he continued eating. Raven closed her book and stood up.

"I'm going back to my room. Good night, Cyborg."

"Right, good night Raven."

* * *

 **Cyborg is determined to be a good older brother for Raven but Raven seems to have misunderstood his intentions.**

 **Next time: Is Raven really going to act like Beast Boy? 13 days until the other Titans return.**

 **Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time: Raven has come to the conclusion she should act like Beast Boy (at least around Cyborg) so her friend does not feel as lonely.**

 **Some notes:**

 **Anytime a section starts with an "R" above the paragraph, that section is in Raven's POV.**

 **Raven may act OOC starting from this chapter.**

 **Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

R

Raven woke up early, as she normally did. Even if the other Titans weren't around, she couldn't change her sleeping schedule so easily. She prepared her appearance for the day, then phased through the levels of the Tower until she was standing on the roof. She would need to meditate longer than usual if she wanted to keep her powers in check when she started acting like Beast Boy for Cyborg. The quiet morning was quiet no longer as she started chanting her mantra.

* * *

Cyborg walked into the common room, fully rested after recharging overnight. He was a bit surprised at not seeing Raven already in the room. He'd thought she would take advantage of the empty space to do her meditation indoors. Or at least, since it was already mid-morning, be reading at the counter with a cup of tea.

He decided to not think too deeply on it and looked in the fridge to see what he could whip up for himself. He settled on making waffles, thinking that he could tempt Raven to eat whenever she decided to come into the common room. Just as the thought passed through his mind, the hallway doors slid open.

Raven yawned as she walked in. "Morning, Cyborg." She rubbed her eyes as she greeted him, as if she had just woken up.

"Morning, Raven. Want some breakfast?"

"Not hungry. Let's play a game first." Raven said, pointing in the direction of the TV.

Cyborg wasn't sure he heard her right. Raven stared at him, but she seemed distracted; her gaze flickered towards the couch more and more frequently as she continued to wait for his response. He regarded her, completely confused by her behavior. "Well? We playing or what?" Raven asked, apparently impatient since he hadn't answered her.

Cyborg had no idea how to respond to her question and, flustered, tried to change the subject. "You have to eat something! I'm making waffles; you want some don't you?!" Internally, he hoped Raven would respond with a sarcastic comment or something. _Show me there's nothing wrong here, Raven!_

Raven stared at him with no change in her expression before finally sighing. "…Fine. Three waffles, no more, no less. I can't help cook so I'm going to play a game in the meantime." The girl didn't wait for him to respond; she flew over to the couch and settled down on the cushions.

Cyborg's jaw dropped as his mind stopped working.

 _Cyborg has_ _stopped working. Now entering auto mode._

* * *

R

Raven felt a rush of pride at what she believed was a passable portrayal of Beast Boy's normal personality, though she quickly squashed the feeling down before something exploded. She glanced over her shoulder, finding Cyborg busying himself as he prepared their breakfast. She turned on the TV, then grabbed the controller from where it sat on the coffee table. _I suppose I should play a little bit at least. Just to continue the act._

* * *

 _Rebooting._

Cyborg shook his head as his systems came back online. He didn't know how long he had gone without consciousness, but it didn't seem to be long as he was still in the middle of making the waffle batter. "That must have been a dream or something. I misheard her. Raven would never play a video game." He tried to laugh it off but a troubling question remained in his mind. _Would she?_ "No, who am I kidding? It's Raven we're talking about. There's no way I'm going to turn around and see her playing a game." He turned around as he spoke, then stopped and stared.

"Let's see…so this character has to shoot his way through each level…how do I jump?" Raven's mutterings were just loud enough for Cyborg to hear.

Cyborg clamped his mouth shut so he wouldn't scream aloud. _Raven. The Raven. The one who bashed video games as a waste of time and brain cells is actually learning how to play one?_ His mind went blank with how strange the situation was.

 _Cyborg has stopped working. Resuming auto-pilot._

* * *

R

 _This is harder than I thou- I just died again! Why is this so hard?!_ Raven raged silently. She was irritated at still being stuck in the tutorial. "Who programs the ability to die in a tutorial anyway?" She grumbled, making another go at the last obstacle standing between her and the rest of the game.

 _Wait, why am I so irritated by this anyway?_ Raven thought, coming back to her senses. _I don't need to succeed in this stupid game. I'm just playing for a bit because I'm acting like Beast Boy. That doesn't mean I need to lose myself like he does._ Raven took a deep breath, then glanced once more over her shoulder at Cyborg. "Still cooking. Maybe later I can tempt him into a game or two." But she would have to get better at the game first. Though she would never admit to anyone, including herself, her pride would not allow her to lose at what she still considered a "pointless game".

* * *

 _Reboot complete._

Cyborg looked down at the plate he was holding. Under his auto-pilot, he had prepared a large stack of waffles. He carefully moved three from the stack to another plate for Raven before carrying both plates to the table. "Raven! Breakfast's ready!" He looked over at the other teen, who was furiously button-mashing her way through a boss battle. "Raven!"

"I heard you the first time!" Raven shouted back, though her shout was only slightly louder than her normal tone. What surprised Cyborg, however, was the irritation that was clearly creeping into her voice. "Just let me get through this boss and I'll stop!"

"You could just pause the game." Cyborg pointed out as he rummaged through the cupboards for the syrup. He'd given up thinking about Raven's strange behavior for now, lest he shut down for a third time. "Raven? Pause the game and come eat." He was starting to feel more like an older brother as he chided his friend.

"But what if I lose when I un-pause?" Now Raven sounded like she was whining, though again, her voice remained monotonous.

"Raven!"

There was a click as Raven paused the game and flew over to the table. She dropped her hood as she sat down, her expression unreadable. She poured syrup over her small stack and began eating almost as soon as she put the bottle down. She was eating so fast, one would think she'd been starved.

"Slow down, Raven, or else you're going to-"

Raven dropped her fork as she coughed violently.

"-choke." Cyborg finished quietly. He stepped over to the other teen and awkwardly patted her back, trying to help her dislodge whatever she was choking on. When that failed to have any effect, he hurried to get her a glass of water. "Drink this. Slowly."

Raven glared at him, silently berating him for treating her like a helpless child, before accepting the water. Cyborg was relieved as she drank, partially because she was no longer choking and partially because she had shown him normal Raven behavior for the first time that morning. It was almost refreshing.

But short-lived, as Raven resumed eating at a slightly slower pace compared to her earlier one. She finished quickly, depositing her plate and utensils into the sink with her powers. "Back to my game. You should join me when you're done eating." Raven floated off, but Cyborg didn't let her get far.

"Not so fast." He grabbed the back of her cloak, forcing the girl to a sudden stop.

"Are you _trying_ to choke me?" Raven grumbled, turning to face Cyborg with the best of her ability while he retained his hold on the back of her cloak. "Well?"

"Check-up time." Cyborg really didn't want to force a physical scan on her but he had to rule out as many possibilities (fever, alcohol, etc.) for reasons behind Raven's sudden strange behavior.

As he expected, Raven was scowling. "My game." She reminded him, as if he needed reminding. The TV was still playing the happy jingle it normally did from the game's paused menu.

"The game can wait. Sit there until I'm finished, then we're going to the sick bay." Cyborg released Raven's cloak. The girl continued to scowl at him as she straightened out her outfit. Thankfully, she listened and sat back down at the table.

* * *

R

Raven was puzzled. She was behaving like Beast Boy (somewhat) and while she somewhat understood Cyborg's reaction to her act, she failed to see why a visit to the sick bay was necessary. _Plus, it's cutting into my play time,_ she thought. Then she shook the thought from her mind, reminding herself that she should not get too attached to playing. She glanced around the common room, looking for something to do while she waited. Her attention kept getting drawn back towards the TV, as the happy music was far more interesting than watching Cyborg stuff his face.

* * *

Cyborg sped through the rest of his food once he realized Raven was getting distracted. The girl kept looking at the TV, then forcing her gaze away for a few minutes before she inevitably turned to look again. _Maybe she's only acting like this because she doesn't have a book with her._ He finished his meal, dumping the plates unceremoniously into the sink. _I'll wash them later. First, Raven._ He got her attention, and she fell in step behind him as they both left the common room.

He hooked Raven up to the machine that would scan her entire system, all the way down to the blood in her veins. "Is this really necessary?" Raven asked, her gaze following him as he checked his handiwork.

"I just want to be sure. No harm in a check-up, right?" Satisfied, Cyborg went over to the monitors and started up the machine. Raven huffed, expressing her irritation, but stayed still as the scan began.

Cyborg pulled up the results. "Huh…nothing out of the ordinary."

"See? Can I go now?" Raven asked. She started pulling the probes off of her. Once she was free, she started for the elevator that would take her back up to the common room. "You coming or what?"

After playing the same game for nearly two hours straight, Raven turned the system off. Cyborg had declined her request to play multi-player, still finding the entire change in Raven's personality completely baffling. He watched her as she left the common room, giving a sigh once the hallway doors slid shut behind her. "What the heck is wrong with Raven? There's nothing in the scan results. Maybe one of her other sides got out, but that's really unlikely." He sighed again, racking his internal computer for any other reasons behind Raven's behavior.

* * *

R

Raven felt like she needed to either read an entire dictionary or watch a documentary on the entire world to get rid of the mind-numbing effect that came from playing a video game for two hours. _How does Beast Boy deal with this? Oh, right. He doesn't._ She returned to her room, intent on meditating for another few hours to counteract the unsettling effect of video gaming.

* * *

 **Summary: Cyborg thinks there's something wrong with Raven and Raven believes she's pulling off an accurate interpretation of Beast Boy. How will the next few days of this act affect the both of them?**

 **12 more days until the other Titans return.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

When Cyborg finally roused himself from his sleep and walked to the common room, he once again found the room empty. He walked over to the kitchenette, hoping despite yesterday's experience, Raven had returned to her normal daily activities. And, once again, the thought barely crossed his mind before the hallway doors slid open. Raven walked in, giving a glance at the TV, then walked to the kitchenette. "Good morning, Cyborg."

"Morning, Raven. Want waffles for breakfast again?" Cyborg asked, quickly checking to make sure they still had the ingredients to make the waffles.

"No, I'll just have tea." She took a tea bag from the cupboard, preparing her own cup. "I'm going to be reading in my room." She said, taking her cup with her as she walked back to the hallway doors.

"Oh, okay." Cyborg said, watching his teammate leave the common room. He was pleasantly surprised by Raven's apparent return to her normal behavior. However, that meant there had been something wrong with her yesterday, something that he had been unable to detect. _Maybe I'll spend some time today to update the sick bay systems. More importantly, though, breakfast._ He resumed his search through the kitchenette for possible breakfast choices.

* * *

R

Raven walked back to her room, keeping her hands warm with the cup she held. She had meditated long enough already in the morning, thinking that she could handle another few hours of playing games without losing her mind. But when she walked in, the desire to play almost overwhelmed her common sense. As such, she forced herself away from the console to the safety of her room. She would read and study for a few more hours, until she could rein in her desires.

She hadn't forgotten that she needed to behave like Beast Boy for Cyborg, but she didn't want to lose herself to the games either.

A few hours had passed since Raven excused herself to her room. Cyborg was getting bored of playing the games they owned, without Beast Boy there to make his victories all that more delicious. He turned off the console, switching the input to cable so he could watch TV. "Tch…commercials." He lifted the remote, about to change the channel to something he could actually watch when the commercial changed to something that caught his attention. "Whoa! No way!" He shut off the TV, hurrying out of the common room.

He banged on Raven's door. "Yo, Raven! I'm heading out of the Tower for a bit!"

"Sure, whatever."

"See ya!" Cyborg ran down to where his T-Car waited. _Gotta hurry or else it'll be gone!_

* * *

R

Raven heard the T-Car's engines rev up all the way from her room. She had been unable to concentrate on her tomes, finding herself reading and rereading the same paragraph over and over again. She needed an outlet, but she didn't want to go and play the same game again. Despite this, she walked out to the common room to inspect the different games in the Tower.

"Same premise. Same. Same. They're all the same." Raven sighed, replacing the games in a neat stack. "They're all 'shoot the enemy, don't get hit' games. No story, no deeper meaning. Great for wasting time, but not for entertainment."

 _Why am I so concerned with games anyway?_ She shook her head, reassuring herself that this was just part of her wanting to behave like Beast Boy. _At any rate, I can't concentrate on reading, but I don't want to play any of these either. I guess I have to go buy one myself._

She walked back to her room and opened her closet. "I should attempt to blend in at least. Good thing Robin made us buy clothes specifically for undercover missions."

* * *

"Yes!" Cyborg plucked the DVD case off of the shelf. He hummed to himself as he took it over to the counter. "I'll take this."

He was feeling particularly smug as he walked out of the video store, almost missing the alert on his communicator. Almost. Cyborg frowned slightly as he checked his arm. _Huh? Raven's nearby?_ He looked around, confused. As far as he knew, Raven should still be in the Tower, where he'd left her. Besides, Raven rarely left the Tower by herself. She had to be dragged out whenever they weren't going out to fight crime.

He continued to look around, finally spotting a slightly different teenager. Unlike almost all of the teens milling around this section of town, the one he focused on was wearing a deep blue hoodie, with the hood pulled up over their head. Seeing as it was still too warm to be wearing long sleeves, that particular teenager looked out of place. Cyborg couldn't discern the gender of the teenager, let alone whether they were Raven or not. He didn't want to intrude on the privacy of a random person though. _But what if it is Raven?_ His mind asked. _Would it be right of me to leave her here by herself?_

He made up his mind, and started walking after the hooded teen. As he watched and followed them, he did determine that he was following a girl. She constantly looked around, but never turned quite enough for him to see her facial features.

He followed her until she entered a gaming store, where he stopped outside. _Must have been my mistake. Raven would never come here._ He turned around, walking back to where he had parked his T-Car.

* * *

R

Raven kept her hood up as she browsed the shelves of the store. She really had no idea what she was looking for, other than something more interesting than what they had back at the Tower. Seeing as no one else was in the store, she walked over to the counter. "Excuse me."

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I'm, uh, looking for a game for a friend. Is there anything with a good plot?" Raven tugged her hood down even further, not wanting to be recognized. She felt self-conscious, the silence following her question dragging on for so long that she thought the employee recognized who she was.

"How about this one? There's a twist in it, and a lot of people like it." The employee put the game on the counter.

Raven hesitantly picked it up, inspecting the cover art before turning it around to read the summary. "I'll take it." She paid for the game and left the store. _Now I need to find a secluded place to teleport back to the Tower._

* * *

Cyborg was surprised to find Raven loitering in the common room when he returned to the Tower. "Hey Raven." He must have surprised her somehow, and she dropped the item she'd been holding. She quickly scooped it back up before he could get a good look at it.

"Hello, Cyborg." Raven said, giving a him a nervous smile. "I'll be…going to my room now." She held the whatever behind her back as she backed up to the hallway doors.

"Hang on. I just got this," Cyborg held up the DVD, "so wanna watch it with me first?"

"Yes, sure. Just let me…put something away first." Raven phased through the door instead of waiting for the doors to slide open.

Cyborg stared at where she had been; she seemed just as distracted as she had been yesterday, if not more so. He'd hoped she had gone back to normal, but it seems like he was wrong. Additionally, it didn't look like she even looked at the DVD title. Why else would she agree to watch 'Wicked Scary: The Second Wave' without being persuaded to?

Cyborg shook himself from his fear-induced stupor about halfway through the movie. He turned to check on Raven, wanting to distract himself from the on-screen horror. His friend was still sitting next to him, her hood up so all he could see of her expression was her eyes. Raven was trembling, her eyes locked on the screen.

"I'm not scared. I'm not scared I'm not scared I'm not scared" Raven mumbled, continuing to repeat the phrase without stopping.

"Raven…" Cyborg thought about reaching out to comfort her.

A loud noise jarred him, directing his attention back towards the TV just in time to see the monster jump scare the movie's protagonists. Raven screamed, which surprised him even more. Something exploded behind them, which Cyborg knew was the result of Raven's fear. "No…I'm not scared…"

Cyborg got up from his seat, walking over to the side of the room to turn the lights back on. Raven didn't seem to notice, her gaze still locked on the TV. "I'm not scared. I'm telling you, I'm not."

He sighed, having no choice but to tap Raven on the shoulder. Another appliance exploded as Raven turned to look at him, her eyes wild with fear. "Calm down, Raven. It's me."

"I'm not scared. I'm fine." She said, trying and failing to reassure him. She looked back at the screen, gasping as she fell back into the story of the movie.

* * *

R

Raven stared at the screen as the credits rolled down. The sequel had been even more horror-filled than the original, as she was quick to comment to Cyborg, hoping her admission would not bring the monsters to life like she accidentally did the last time she watched a horror movie.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep now." Cyborg said as he turned off the TV. "Good night Raven."

"W-Wait!" She looked around for something that she could use to keep Cyborg around. "How about we play a game?"

"It's a little late for that. How about tomorrow, okay?"

Raven stared at the door as it closed behind Cyborg. She was still too scared to go back to her room, but the Tower in general was terrifying when she was alone. _What should I do now?_

* * *

 ** _Summary:_ Cyborg went out and bought a DVD to watch with Raven, knowing that she would get scared from it. Then he decided to leave her alone for the night. Cyborg is best brother ever.**

 **11 days until the other Titans return.**


End file.
